Redemption Of Justice
by Noah J Wolfe
Summary: a young marine name Noah Kobayashi is a marine who plans to avenge his parents by hunting down the pirate that killed him when he was 8 years old. he doesn't believe in absolute justice but believes in Moral Justice. will he find love or die for nothing or win and be alone?
1. chaper 1 Redemption Part 1 the beginning

**i do not own one piece. One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda)**

In the city of logutown a bar that was called the" Bar of Justice" on the sign as it was called that as the owners are former marines. Two people inside were in there late 20's and are a married couple. A male has brown hair which was a bit long and he has blue eyes. he looks to his wife who has blonde hair and green eyes and was a lovely women one any man would love." hey Maria where's little Noah?" he asked her as he wonders where there 8 year old son was at. Maria smiles lightly as she picks the young boy in her arms" right here dear." She says with happy smiles as Noah was there pride and joy. Noah looks up at both his parents and has a big smile out of them all.

one of the customs looks at them as they all were thankful to the Kobayash's family" hey Jackson how about another round here!" he calls out to the male Known as Jackson who Noah father. he gives them their drinks and head back to counter but the door open and a group of pirates came" Can I help you boys?" he asked them with a frowned as he has a bad feeling.

One of the pirate who has a red Bandana and a black coat on and Slightly ripped red shirt. Dark pants and boots. he grins evilly as he looks to the couple and laughs" kekekekek don't you remember us ex marine captain Jackson Kobayashi!?" he says as he grins.

Jackson then looks at them as he saw their jolly roger and he give a cold glare to them." The Reaper Death pirates." He says to him" you should be all disbanded" he said as he and his wife got their son and hides under the counter.

Pirate boss looks at him now looking pissed off." You bastard you almost made us disbanded. But I kept them together!" he says to him as he drew a pistol out from his right side holster and aims it at Jackson. "Now give our captain back!" he says to Jackson as Maria and Noah stay hidden behind the counter.

Jackson was now worried for his family and looks at him" Your captain is dead. He was executed two months ago." he says to him carefully pulling out a pistol that was hiding behind his back. Pirate boss was now beyond pissed off.

Jackson Shot the Pirate boss in the right shoulder. Pirate boss shot at Jackson. The bullet only lodged in his left arm.

Jackson takes cover behind the counter and gets another pistol out as the customers ran out the back door. He Maria holds Noah close to her as he cry's but Maria calls the marines for help however she gets shot in the shoulders." Mummy?" asks the voice of the young boy seeing his mother wounded. Maria looks at her child and smiles weakly." I'm alright sweetie." she says to him.

Jackson was still behind cover as he trys to remember who that guy was. Then it hit him" now I remember his face." he dodge some bullets" he the 1st mate of the reaper death pirates Kenji keath." he says as he moves out to Jackson shoot but gets shot a few times and badly wounded" ah damn it!" he says falling on the ground as his son eyes open up wide" DADDY!" he yells out and crying.

Kenji however heard it and grins more a lot more." kekekekek daddy huh!?" he says as he moves behind the counter and sees Maria holding a child close to her" stay away from my child!" she say in a defending tone.

Kenji laughs madly at them" you think with that wound you can stop me!." he grabs the 8 year old child" aw how so cute" he says with a fake cute voice while trickling his chin. which was a bad move as Noah bites his finger hard" AAAAAH YOU BRAT!" he toss him on a wall hurt. Maria gets up worry" NOAH!" she says as she goes to save her son but was shot in the side by a reaper death pirate member. she fell on the ground holding her wound crying as Kenji grabs her" kekekek your husband dead soon your brat and then you." he says smirking and laughs. suddenly a gun shot went off as Kenji lost his right eye" AAAAAH MY EYE AAAAH!" he scream's in pain.

the shot came from Jackson as he gets his breath back and weakly says" for my friends...and my family." he looks to Noah" my son...forgive...me" he lost too much blood as he passes out and dies.

Maria was crying over the death of her husband. She called the marine base a few mins ago when Jackson bought time. she sees a barrel of gun powder she saw a lot of pirates and did an only choice" for my family!" she says as she fires

to be continued.

( please review and tell me what you think this is my 2nd story my first one is my "paper and flower")


	2. Chapter 2 Redemption Part 2 Sorrow

**(i do not own one piece. One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda)**

In Logutown marine base captain Smoker was going over reports on the pirates that try to get away but didn't get very far. He lights two fresh cigars and looks to a photo of him and Jackson fighting side by side as Marines captains.

He lets out a small smile as they were almost like brothers. he looks back to his reports on the reaper death pirates as he remember there captain was executed two months ago but wonder why only the captain. Smoker then looks at old files that Jackson gave him before he resigned on the crew of the reaper death pirates.

"Hmmm if I remember the First mate was Kenji Keath." He finds his files and opens it and starts to read it. As he reads a young girl with really soft pink hair and brown eyes walks in." Ah Annie." the White hair male says to his daughter with a smile." Did you finish with helping Tashigi?" he asked as he had Annie help sergeant major Tashigi.

The little girl seems to be 7 and has her soft pink hair in a Ponytail with some long hair in front of her. She wore the Standard sleeveless marine uniform top and navy blue marine shorts. And grey sandals (she just a kid so she wears the boots when older). She smiles happily at her father" yep I finish helping Aunt Tashigi. And she very nice." She says happily as she idolise her and her mother captain Hina.

Smoker nods as he shows a smile" that's good to hear that you work hard. But you shouldn't work too much you are still a kid." He says to her with a carefree smile that he only shows to Annie and not to the other marines. Annie goes to speak when suddenly explosion was heard near where the "Bar of justice." (As the marines go there after work) Smoker got up from his seat and looks out from the window as his eyes widen." That's Jackson and Maria Bar." He grabs his Sea stone tipped Jitte and rush out of his office." I hope I'm not too late." He thinks as he and the marines follow behind head to the Bar of justice and pray they are not too late. Smoker leads his men to the bar and see a group of pirates leaving and one was holding his bloody eye" oh crap it the marines! Let's get the hell out of here" Kenji says as he and his pirate crew ran away from Smoker.

As a Marine Smoker knew he should go after the pirates but he didn't give any orders to give chase to them instead he focus on Jackson and his family. But as he got to the front door of the bar he saw it was on fire" oh no." Smoker looks to Tashigi and the marines" Men go and get buckets of water and put the fire out! Tashigi go and call for Medics" he orders to them" SIR YES SIR!" the marines say as they rush to get the buckets. Tashigi rush to Hospital to call for help as she carry's her sword Shigure. Smoker looks at the door as he holds his fist back as smoke forms as his ready to punch" WHITE BLOW!" he says as he launches his smoke fist in the door as it comes off its hinges. He rushes in and looks around as fire was everywhere" JACKSON! MARIA! NOAH WHERE ARE YOU!?" he calls out to them but soon his eyes widen as he sees a lifeless body of Jackson and Maria behind the Counter. He goes over to them and falls to his knees." No No I was too late." He punches the floor." Damn it" he says as a weak Voice was heard it was Maria who was barely Alive" S...S...Smoker" she says weakly to the white hair male.

Smoker looks up at Maria as he holds the back of her head and her arm." Maria hang in there helps on the way" he says as he knew she wouldn't make it. Maria shows a weak smile to her old comrade and smiles" Smoker you know as well I do that I won't make it" she smiles weakly as she breaths lightly" Smoker...our son..Noah..." she weakly points to where her son is who unconscious under debris and his right side of his face couldn't be seen as it was facing down to the ground. Smoker looks from the boy and to Maria who now lifeless but has a smile on her face" Maria Jackson i promise to look after your son" he says as he tries to push the debris. He then draws his sea stone tip jitte and lift it off the boy as he carry's him outside of the bar. Medics rush over as they check the boy who alive." He seem ok he just unconscious" a medic says to Smoker who nods and hiding sadness over his two comrades. The medic's carried the boy to Hospital while some Marines were carrying body bags as they saw Smoker watches them leave. A hand taps smoker shoulder as it was his Wife who was a marine captain her name is Hina. Hina looks at her husband as she too was friends with the Kobayashi family" it wasn't your fault Smoker. No one knew it would happen" she say trying to cheer Smoker up.

Smoker looks up at her and saw there was truth behind her words. He sighs as he hugs her she returns the hug" Hina I know it so sudden but Maria said we should look after Noah." The while hair smoking male says to her. Hina looks to the boy who right side of his face was warp up as the medics take him to Hospital and nods" Hina understands Smoker. They made us his godparents after all" she says

In Logutown Hospital next morning, young Noah slowly wakes up and finds his face still wrapped in bandages. He places his hand on it and feels a searing pain. He then remembers what happens as tears were forming. Tears burn as they run down his face as the painful memories return of the pirates killed his parents. His door opens as a muscular white-haired man wearing a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which was open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "justice" as he enters the room. Noah turns his head to the left side seeing the man as he recognise the man" U...U...Uncle Smoker?" the boy says as the man nods to him and sits in a chair next him" yeah it me kiddo" the white hair male says as he pats the top of his head lightly. Smoker then sighs as he looks at the boy as he feels regret and sorrow." I'm so sorry Noah we did everything we could but we were too late" Smoker say's as he has his left hand over his eyes so he couldn't see him crying.

Noah listens and still crying as He hears his father and mother voice going over as he remembers his parents." Daddy look I'm a marine captain" a young Noah dress in Jackson old marine coat and cap. Jackson laughs as he picks up Noah" aahh it a marine captain after me" he playfully say as Noah jumps on him. The next Memory was with Maria as she was watching Noah and Annie were playing as Hina and Maria watch them. Noah memories stop as he clears his eyes but carefully clears his right side. "U...U...Uncle Smoker..." he chokes out as the white hair male looks at him" yes Noah?" he asked now facing him. Noah looks up, his jaw clenched with determination, a steely gaze and an unwavering sense of justice." I want to become a marine. And shows those Pirates my sense of justice!" The boy say's as Smoker looks in his Gaze as he knew he couldn't change the boy mind. He chuckles a bit as he gets two cigars out and lights them." When you're older i will have both you and Annie sent to Navy H.Q to be train. The training will be hard are you up to it?" he asked the boy who nods to him." Ok then you be staying with me where you will lean the basics'." He says taking a big puff of smoke and blows it out.

To be continued

 **( there chapter 2 and chapter 3 will be a time skip and you will see a character you might not see coming and reason why chapter 2 came out fast was I have this story on my Wattpad account. anyway please review)**


End file.
